Survival
by Rell and Lala Girl
Summary: With alien creatures(names mentioned later in story)that are large and increadbily strong and fast living on earth and slaughtering then eating any human being and or animal in sight humans in particular find it hard to survive. The world has become one where it's every man for himself and it's not all sunshine and rainbows.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a little outta my comfort zone but I gave it a try. It's really short since I wanna see what others think fore I go writing 5,000 words and it sucks eggballs. So ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter one

Invaded City

The moon shined down on the city with its green-ish shade. The town had just begun to awake as people crawled out of their hiding places as quietly as possible. This was the only time humans could roam the earth freely without the fear of being captured by whatever those creatures were. Creatures that had grew in number from day one of the invasion and outnumbered the human population. It would be described as impossible to survive on earth anymore. Humans scavenged the areas without any haste looking for any necessary supplies for survival. It wasn't a friendly world; it was every man for themselves there was no such thing as sympathy or kindness. The people who had survived went crazy or were just plain fucking sick.

People were covered in ash dirt and dust from head to toe and they raided the malls stores any place that was still standing and stocked with something. Two men reached for a can of peaches which were not expired or damaged. With the lack of animals and organisms hunting was immediately out of the question. The two glared at each other and both grabbed the cylinder. Due to the shape of the can it could be anyone's. The male with the larger build yanked the can away from the scrawny and weak one; the smaller male tackled him to the ground and pulled a hammer out of his pants.

The blood splattered in all directions with each blow to his face; shattering bones and putting dents in his tissue, and the screeching the echoes through the streets. Soon the only thing that could be heard was a watery gurgling noise and panting. The small male snatched the can up and ran away. The corpse was left their and no one even stopped to investigate or help before it was too late. People killed other humans in cold blood; it wasn't much different from when the city was still intact and ruled by the government. Not only did adults kill one another so did children and elders that were still alive and wanted the same thing as another. It was just plain hell in the world as far as we knew.

As a female it was even harder to survive. She walked barefoot to increase her chances of not be noticed when raiding hiding spots or scavenging where the creatures tended to crowd. When the world was still intact she used to complain about how in dance classes she had to be light on her feet, flexible, and graceful; now all of those come in handy for fighting escaping, hunting, and anything else. The teenager walked against the wall and made no sound at all not even her breathing could be heard. She had been watching the patterns of this particular person to find the right time to raid their HQ. The raven haired teen tossed fruits water, first aid kits, and some other things into a satchel she wore around her neck.

"HEY! What fuck 'er ya doin'?" A raspy voice shouted

The owner of the things had arrived earlier than expected and drew a fighting knife. The female simply ran back to the wall she was once glued against and climbed up the piles of stone and out a window. She kept running and never looked back when she was pursued and she took shortcuts to her HQ. Without any trouble she was in her house. It was incredibly secure due to her modifications and warnings.

With a sigh she threw her satchel on a couch that was seated in the center of her room. Her hide out was her parents' house and everything was still the same just any entrance way was sealed with metal bars and wood. She lies down on the floor and put on earphone in her ear and played her music closing her eyes.

After a while she sat up ripping the earphone out and using her amazing hearing to listen to what was taking place in the outside world. There was a woman screaming for help along with lots of other people. The horrid sound of the creatures wails, bounced off the walls along with the wave of gushing blood that could be heard. People out there were getting slaughtered; the creatures must've come back from another area a little before the sun had risen. Either way she was safe in her home and everyone else wasn't of her concern.

* * *

It was morning time and it was when those things owned the land. Any survivors for the start of day on up until now would know they should be hidden and silent. The teen walked around her house singing softly as if it were a normal day. She made her way to the 2nd floor where she could look out the window secretly and see what the fuckers were up to. They were bellowing and screeching, they were running lusting for their next meal. The teen spotted a little boy running for his life the best he could. He was only a child and he was approaching her house. He didn't run straight to the front door like any average dumbass person would but to the back.

The raven haired female didn't have much time to decide if she would save a life for a hundredth time or let him die. She ran to the back door and yanked it open for the boy. She bit her lip and listened as the screeching and panting grew louder, if she let that boy in those things would know there were humans in the house. The teen sighed and shut the door softly, the death of that child would be on her mind for a while only because he was still a child and hadn't grown.

* * *

Yea I know it's short but needed to end it fast so I wouldn't be late for dance practice. Review please…. They keep the stories alive ^-^


	2. New friend

Chapter two

A new friend

* * *

The teen ran to her dresser and snatched up a bow and arrow then made it back to the back door. She yanked the door open to see the boy just turning the corner with beads of blood dripping from his cheek. This would be a close call she only had seconds to get the kid into her home without it being concluded as inhabited. The raven haired female sprinted as fast as she could out of her home and as far away from it as possible.

"Hey kid, into the back door! Make sure you lock it up!"

She shouted loudly ensuring the child would hear her. He nodded as he ran into her home whether or not he locked it up as said would be found out after she shook those god damn monsters. She shot two arrows at the two creatures seizing their attention as she trotted backwards preparing to for the escape. The teen ran down the sidewalk with the monsters not far behind with their speed they were possibly closing the distance for all she knew. She made a sharp turn to the right into an alleyway where a man hole was made. What the hell had she gotten herself into, risking her life and safety for some fucking kid she didn't even know? She could die for all she knew with the strengths of her pursuers and ability.

The female slid on the concrete and stopped next to the man hole; using a crowbar hidden near a crack in the wall hidden by numerous carcasses. She pried the grate open in more time that she planned but she had lost the monsters for the moment; that actually shocked her, they were right behind her from what she heard. She removed the grate threw the crowbar down into the tunnels and grabbed some abandoned newspaper. The creatures turned down the alley way spotting her immediately and let out screeches as loud as thunder. Her heart raced but she didn't dare think about it. The teen placed the newspaper over the grate somewhat wrapping it and started down the later; at the same time when she was completely underground pulled the grate over the hole. She jumped down instead of using the latter to conserve time and snatched the crowbar from the ground.

The tall monsters looked all over on the ground for the hole that their prey slid into to but didn't find it. Only paper and trash were on the ground, they ran back in the direction they came from and decided to scan the area for their meal; there was no way it could've gotten far.

The female made her way back to her house and went to the back door. Hopefully the kid would open the door for her and not mistake her for some person trying to raid the house. She knocked on the door as she looked around her hoping those things wouldn't come back around her to look for her. The teen heard a slight scraping below her and looked down to see what it was. She noticed a shiny object more than likely glass of sterling; she couldn't see it that good due the how it was reflecting off of the sun. In seconds the door opened revealing the boy holding a rectangular mirror. She walked in and shut the door behind her and took a seat on the floor of the living room, she was soon joined by the kid she barely knew.

"Thank you for saving me." The boy spoke softly.

"Don't mention it. How'd you get into that mess?"

The kid relaxed a bit more and smiled like a chesire cat.

"I woke up from a coma not too long ago. The hospital was totally empty, so I went outside and saw those monsters. They started screaming and stuff and I got scared. I just followed my instincts and ran the opposite direction. I ended up here."

"So you don't really know what's going on here?"

The kid shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"What's your name?"

The teen asked her words laced with a little cheer as she put a stick of bubble gum in her mouth.

"Shawn but a lot of people call me techno."

"Why is that?"

His smile got even bigger as he rubbed the back of his head and giggled

"I'm in love with electronics and tech."

The two laughed for a while before they grew silent. She'd just saved someone she didn't know, he wouldn't be able to fend for himself especially with the fucked up world it has become. What was she supposed to do with him? She couldn't possibly keep him she didn't have the time or no idea if she'd be able to provide the necessary things for him.

"What's your name?"

The child asked as he looked down at his feet.

"Amenelisha it's…not common." The teen answered as she blew a pink bubble.

Techno looked up a little funny indescribable really. His thoughts and emotions were masked behind a shield of nil. Amenerina raised an eyebrow licking the popped gooey bubble back into her mouth.

"What?"

"That's a long name…can I call you… let's see…Jazzy?"

"That doesn't sound anything like my name."

"Well, yeah but you were a jazz dancer right? So why not I mean if you don't like it I guess…"

Amenelisha smiled big for the first time in front of techno.

"Jazzy huh…I like that. Which name do you prefer to be called?"

"Shawn-no wait…techno."

"Techno, do you know anything about the world today?"

Techno shook his head and pulled his legs into his chest.

"Not too long ago earth was invaded by aliens. Those things that were chasing you are call Xynco, according to the government. They are the aliens that combined wit predators. The best thing to do to stay alive is stay outta their way and sight. Then there's things called aliens and predators you have to watch out for. You need to have a secure HQ and security system type deal. But not only do you have to worry about the things but people."

"Why?"

"People…kill each other to survive, it's how you survive in a twisted way but you know like everyman for him-self or whatever. I just stay out of the way and take shortcuts when I'm outside of home."

"Do you like living…like this?"

"You ask a lot of questions but um…not too much. Over the months I've gotten used to it I suppose."

There was an instant silence that filtered through the air while screeching was engulfing the area. It made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up. Techno had fear set in his eyes and it showed throughout his body.

"It's going to be okay…just be calm and quiet." Jazzy whispered squeezing the ebony haired boy's hand.

He looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes breathing shakily. He nodded and squeezed her hand back as he stared at the boarded door. The screeching got louder until it was silenced by a gunshot and went somewhere farther away.

"Is there a way to kill them?"

Techno asked as he looked at the teen in her dark brown eyes.

"What?"

"I mean they're…fast and I dunno athletic. What if you get cornered like while you're running away?"

"I'll show you tomorrow…where will you go after that?"

The boy's expression looked like he'd been told his pet dog was hit by a car; god that tears you apart.

"What do you mean? I thought…I could stay with you."

"Of course you are just experimenting. So I'd suggest you get used to that."

Techno laughed and gave Jazzy a hug, an unexpected one.

* * *

I know I know it sucks -_- leave me reviews though


	3. I can't

Okay so I kinda got sleepy so it's not where I want it to be. I guess it can show the relationship building between the two.

Enjoy Lovelies

* * *

Chapter 3

I can't

* * *

The teen lightly pushed the bedroom door open checking on the child fast asleep. It was around two in the morning, she had to go scavenge for supplies. She didn't know whether t wake him up or just leave him there. She never was good at making the best decisions or babysitting. Jazzy picked up a pen and pencil that was on a dresser and wrote the other a little note.

"_I'm going out to look for supplies. Stay here and keep quiet, I have a key so don't even go near a door."_

The teen put the piece of paper on the dresser next to the bed Techno laid in.

* * *

She walked into the cold morning air with an old jacket on. Taking side streets she avoided any contact with any other survivors. People didn't know how to deal with the Aliens, predator and Xynco then panicked at the thought of not having what was needed to live and went as far to slaughtering on another. truly she'd only dealt with those damn things for at least two months, tops. From what she knows they had been in the United States for about 6 months. The teen had been in Egypt exploring pyramids and the phyinx.

Only the United States were infested with those things and possibly south creatures couldn't swim or was just not ready to go any further. She had come to visit a close friend and ended up learning skills to survive from him. The teen would've just flew back but once she was there was no way back. especially with the condition the airport was here. He'd taught her how to kill those things and what happened when you did. Like as far as the acid blood. Soon after he'd been melted by the acid from an Alien's tail after cutting it off, ironic right?

Knowing how things can mutate and such, she considered that thought on the Xynco mutating when they got exposed to toxic maybe. They didn't resemble neither Aliens or Predators, they didn't have any type of hand just looked like the bone was sharpened. The heads looked like the alien's still but they were incredibly thin along with their bodies. They behaved far beyond animal like compared to the Aliens and predators. Then some of the Xynco had developed thick bulky armor on their body, those ones moved slow from what she'd seen.

Jazzy had about an hour or so before she'd have to get back to her home. It's always better to retreat earlier than an hour before the creatures started coming back to the area. She'd stumbled across a Drug Store, nice. All she had to do was get in and get out...piece of cake. Right?

* * *

She slid the key into the key hole and twisted the knob. Lightly she pushed the door in and entered her house. The teen shut the door behind her quietly and jumped when she spotted a figure standing in front of her.

"Fu-god! You scared me half to death!"

She shrieked lowly placing her hand on her racing heart. Techno smiled big and scratched his head. The teen walked into the living room and plopped down onto the plush sofa.

"You know...I don't know if I can handle taking care of you."

The female muttered as she stared up at the ceiling with the paint flaking and hanging on for their lives.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I don't know how to take care of someone who is still learning how to care for themselves...especially now. God...I'm still learning; to be truthful."

The child sat on the floor and looked at the lines that made designs.

"Well...what if you teach me how to survive now, and we help each other?"

"It's not that simple..."

"But all of the bills,mortgage, money things like that don't matter, right? All you need to do is avoid those things, eat, have water, and shelter. You have a shelter already...some food water and once I learn skills I can help supply the stuff."

As much as she wanted to disagree...he had a point. Normally you'd have to worry about finance and shit that really didn't matter in the time that you had to live in. Now it went differently, you only needed things to survive and lay low and keep quiet.

"I don't know how to keep you safe...I never had any practice taking care of someone seeing how I was an only child."

"So what? We can look out for each other. I know a thing or two about medicine and stuff and how to care for myself a little. All we need is to take what we already know about living on our own, combine it and use it to care for on another."

She exhaled, the boy had a lot of brains and knew how to defend his damn argument.

"You barely know me...why do you want to stay with me so bad?"

Techno eyes started to get glassy but he didn't allow the tears to fall down his cheeks.

"I don't know where my parents or brother is...or if their even alive from what I've seen happen to people. I know I can't last out there alone...yeah I could've if it was only the monsters but no it's sick people out there. My parents taught me...that if someone does you a favor a major one. to repay them in someway. " Tears started to run down his face and his lip began to tremble." I'm really thankful for what you did for me...you risked your life for someone you didn't know. The least I can do is stay with you and help you survive in this world. P-plus...I-i don't have anywhere to go. I'd rather stay with you...you'r e nice and caring I can already tell."

The teen bit her lip as she held back the tears that were ready to flood the world. He had a point...and his evidence and reasons were concrete. How could she say no? It had gotten lonely around, and she could use the help.

"You can stay..."

The female grumbled crossing her arms.

Techno smiled and leaped onto her lap hugging tightly. She couldn't help but smile as well, he was already becoming a brother she never had.

* * *

Yeah tell meh what cha think. REVIEW AND I'M GOIN TEH SLEEP


End file.
